narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi's Crow
Debut We can see a crow with a Sharingan already in chapter 366. Is it this crow or part of genjutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :We only see the crow in chapter 403. That part flashback is skipped in 366.--''Deva '' 19:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. But already in 366 we can see a crow with Sharingan (page 7).--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Itachi's whole use with crows is ambiguous who's to say for sure that those weren't actual crows that he used as part of his technique. I wish there was a better way to represent this information that this current article.--Cerez365™ 19:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't the debut be the chapter & anime epi where they showed the crow entering Naruto? ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::That would be the currently listed chapter and episode, the ones in which we see the flashback of it entering Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just a guest, but I came here to make the same note about chapter 366, page 7. If this article is about Itachi's crow, that has a sharingan in its left eye, then 366 is its debut. From the context of the frames it is even highly suggestive that the crow's eye cast a genjustu, though it's clearly not Shisui's ultimate genjutsu. If the argument is that the 366p7 crow isn't real, and is itself part of genjutsu, then its doubtful that that particular crow would be shown using sharingan to trap Naruto. A genjutsu crow needed to cast a genjutsu? A counterargument to this is that the last pages of the chapter shows a crow with a sharingan in each eye, which probably isn't a real crow. Subsequent chapters never show this crow to be real enough to actually do anything, and page 7's crow definitely seems to fit the bill (no pun intended).talk) 07:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC)]] :::I disagree. Suppose it was just one of his other crows that had the Sharingan reflected in their eyes? Not sure and all but I think it would be best to leave it at the debut when it actually flies down Naruto's throat. It's an actual reference point.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Mangekyo symbol Shouldn't the Mangekyo symbol be Shisui's and not Itachi's?--Shock Dragoon (talk) 22:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is Shisui's-- (talk) 13:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The question is understandable, because at the time it was made, it was still Itachi's showing up. A couple redirects solved it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Summon or tool? How should we classify this thing? As tool or a summon? Any ideas? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'd classify it as a summon, It's a lot like Gamatora as its stored inside a shinobi.Vmejia (talk) 23:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The crow seems to be much more than a mere tool, but on the other hand, we have no real proof that Itachi is actually capable of summoning crows… It's a difficult situation. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Let's hope Edo Itachi summons crows in up-coming chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hey should we add Akatsuki to its affiliation just because Itachi owned it for the extent of his Akatsuki career? If it was affiliated with Itachi, and Itachi was with Akatsuki, then the transitive property of algebra suggests that its affiliation should also be Akatsuki. Timeel39 (talk) 02:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No beacuse... A: It was never used during Itachi's Akatsuki stay, B: In order for it to be of Akatsuki it had to be directly used for Akatsuki purposes. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wielder Why is this crow considered as wielder of Sharingan? --Ilnaruto me 15:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Because it has a transplanted Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 16:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::But he never used it. --Ilnaruto me 16:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Technically, it did use Kotoamatsukami (why does this technique's name have to be so long?). I'm not sure why an article was made for this crow. I don't find it necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 16:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) This crow is important enough to have it's own page since it weilds Shisui-san's mangekyou sharingan. I think that the name "Itachi's crow" is inappropriate. the first time i set my sight on the title i thought it was about Itachi-san's usual crows. perhaps we should name it something more appropriate and precise. i don't have much ideas myself but i feel the need to name it something else, hope that the upcoming chapters will be helpful for us in this case.--WashingAwaySins (talk) 15:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :But it is one of Itachi's "usual crows".--Cerez365™ 15:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) actually it's not. it has shisui-san's mangekyou sharingan NOT itachi-san's sharingan. this crow is the only one,unlike itachi-san's other crows that have been shown throughout the manga which are soo many in number. having Shisui-san's only remaining eye embedded in it's own left eye makes it pretty special and different, don't you think?--WashingAwaySins (talk) 16:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't think...Itachi uses crows in a manner that is still predominantly ambiguous to us. Implanting Shisui's eye into one of the said crows and using it for a special purpose still makes the crow no different from his other crows (if his or any at all) whether they're summoned creatures or a tool.--Cerez365™ 16:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The title of the article is "Itachi's crow", not "Itachi's crows", it's singular, not plural, it doesn't refer to the general animal motif he uses with his techniques, but to a specific, physical animal. Omnibender - Talk - 16:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) he does not use it on his own at all because the crow is no longer his. it's not his so why is it said "itachi's crow"? he neither controls it nor weilds it so why? i don't know what to call it otherwise but i still do feel the need.--WashingAwaySins (talk) 17:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Shisui is dead, and the eye is still his. Same with Itachi and the crow. Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the name(title) should be change to naruto's crow...because the crow belong to naruto now. :The crow was inside Naruto, it's still Itachi's crow though.--Cerez365™ 12:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Background "He stored the crow inside Naruto Uzumaki, and rigged it so that it would show itself in response to Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan." is under background, shouldnt it be under part II? --Cosmikaze (talk) 16:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No its background because that is what he did to it before it made its appearance, use, and explanation.Umishiru (talk) 16:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Naruto and the crow couldnt it be said that since itachi stored the crow in naruto, than is no longer itachis but narutos, If that the case than the crow becomes like a tool for naruto.the same way gamatora is stored in naruto :We don't consider Gamatora a tool, we consider him a character. Omnibender - Talk - 17:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The crow is a tool in the sense of Samehada? I was wondering i think that it would really would fall under tool in the same sense like Samehada is a tool but its also a living Creature. Just one that can aid its master like Samehada does for bee. The way itachi talked about using the crow was more like he was using a item or weapon..... Also the Third hokages monkey god staff Emma is also compareable a living creature with a master that uses jutsu. what do you guys think? Jodyjoe0 (talk) 06:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think this crow is any different from Kisame's sharks and when he rigged the booby trap. Samehada on the other hand is called a sentient blade.--Cerez365™ 12:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Samehada is a tool which happens to sentient like an animal. The crow is animal which happens to function like a tool. Omnibender - Talk - 16:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Image i think it is somewhat wrong that the pages: kotoamatsukami and Itachi's crow, have the some image. there is no reason that the image for itachi's crow have shisui-san's image with it too. i'm going to change the image of this article within 24 hours if i don't get any reasonable objections.--WashingAwaySins (talk) 15:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I guess there won't be any objections if your image is better and has all the necessary licensing stuff. I think you should first put up the image you want to replace the current one with here and hear the opinions. --kiadony 15:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there a better reason that it should be changed? because it would be ideal that the implanted eye can be seen hence I don't see a reason for it to be changed.--Cerez365™ 15:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Having the image show the implanted eye is something I agree with. Omnibender - Talk - 16:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i've already changed it. if you think it's wrong then change it back though i think it's ok. if we want to show that the eye is originally shisui-san's then we should just put another image in the article but i think that a precise and to the point image should be in the infobox.--WashingAwaySins (talk) 16:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Notability Ok, so there was a revert war regarding this article between 94.135.242.181 and X29. Because I will not dig through the same topic in both their talk pages and Cerez's, here's my opinion: regardless of the crow being able to use the genjutsu or not, I believe that the crow nonetheless played a significant enough role to warrant an article about it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :^This.--White Flash (Contact) 18:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that was why an article was made for it in the first place, not because people thought it used the technique. To me, it and Spiral Zetsu have articles for the same reason, so I have no qualms with it being here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::well, I can agree to that. fine with it too. (talk) 19:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Omni-shi. (talk) 20:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Kotoamatsukami Why is the crow no longer listed as a Kotoamatsukami user?--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 18:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :because it was not really the crow who used the technique, it was simply programmed to do so by Itachi. In other words, it did not use the technique on it's own will.Norleon (talk) 19:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Not having a choice how it would use it doesn't change the fact that it used it. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::True, but don't bother. No one would listen, anyways. --X29 14:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to add the crow again but need a little more input from the community, as it stands the reason against listing is that the crow was programed to use it and the argument for listing is that regardless of the circumstances the crow did use Kotoamatsukami. Arrancar79 (talk) 23:16, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Name Change Shouldn't the page be name as "Kotoamatsukami Crow" and not "Itachi's Crow" because of the fact that Itachi had several crows and the crow programmed to use the Kotoamatsukami was unique?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 17:22, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :No, because the crow came from Itachi. If we named it per your suggestion, it does not identify who the crow belongs to, not to mention would be unsearchable and make little sense. --''Saju '' 17:36, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::So how about "Itachi's Kotoamatsukami Crow". It's only my opinion with which anyone can disagree.--Aizaz Arif (talk) 18:15, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Pointlessly big title. Itachi's crow is fine, it's the only crow he's ever employed that had a significantly greater importance than the others. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC)